Most of car covers on the market is a simple plastic sheets deployed manually by the owner of the car. Some of recent car covers are installed inside of trunk of a car and re-winded automatically by a spring re-winder that also is installed inside thereof. Especially, for bad weather, when it rains or in a snow storm, it is very hard to deploy the cover alone even for an adult man. Meanwhile, some expensive luxury cars are provided with a trunk that opens and closed automatically. However, such automatic trunk system faces its limit when the car cover stored therein is a manually deploying one. It is almost impossible to deploy a car cover when it rains while the owner of the car holds luggage in both of his/her hands. If hails comes down just after shopping, there is no way to protect the luxury car from the hail stones with a manually deploying car cover. If with a car cover deploys automatically, it will protect the luxury cars even at the worst situation. It is purpose of the current application to provide a car cover that comes out of a car's trunk, deploys and restored into the trunk automatically by a simple press of a key.